Absurda cenicienta
by KendraSwan
Summary: One-Shot// La amistad aveces puede date un puñal por la espalda... y el amor dejarte sangrando el corazón


Hola a todos ustedes.

Los dejo con una pequeña impiracion de media noche entre estudios XD

Y al final tengo una nuevas noticias.

* * *

Hoy era un hermoso día, nada dentro de el presagiaba que seria el peor de todos.

Me acerqué y comencé a besar su espalda desnuda. Acariciando su cabello. Tratando de ordenarlo dulcemente. Aunque eso era una tarea imposible. Era una causa perdida.

Se removió en la cama. Apretando su bello rostro en una mueca de incomodidad.

-Vamos… despierta…-le dije al oído besándolo con cariño.-Vamos dormilón… levántate.

-Ummm...… aún no Bells…-dijo tapando su cara con la almohada.

-Mi amor, es hora de despertar, hay mucho por hacer…- dije tratando de levantar al flojo de mi novio. Es que era súper difícil sacarlo de la cama por la mañana.

Y si que había mucho por hacer. Hoy seria nuestro ensayo de bodas al final de la noche y si eso no me tenia nerviosa súmenle dos certámenes. Ja eso se llama presión.

Cuando por fin pude salir de la casa, al llegar a la universidad me encontré con mi mejor amiga desde que estaba en octavo grado.

- Leah que bueno que te veo temprano hoy es un día de locos, pero bueno todo sea por Jake.

-¿Nerviosa por el gran día?-

No mucho pero si que estoy ansiosa, quiero que pase rápido todo esto de los preparativos del ensayo.

-Yo estaría muerta de nervios

-Es que tengo la certeza de que esta es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado y, estoy segura de que Jacob se merece todo esto, hemos estado tantos años juntos que no concibo un futuro distinto.- dije totalmente convencida que todo lo que decía era verdad, más en mi interior estaba aterrada, nunca quise casarme más Jake tenia esa ilusión y no por mis temores lo privaría de un mero tramite, si al fin de cuentas llevábamos seis años de novios y cuatro viviendo juntos

-Bella yo…- el sonido del timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases me avisó que llegaba tarde al primero de mis certámenes.

-Nos vemos luego Leah, que llego tarde.- lo que sea que me quisiera decir tendría que esperar.

Cuando por fin habían terminado las clases y los dos certámenes daban el fin del año en la facultad. Eran las tres de la tarde. decidí llamar a Jake para comer juntos mas el teléfono me mandaba a buzón de voz, debería estar en una reunión de negocios, últimamente tenia bastante trabajo en la firma según él y como quería dejar todo listo para ir tranquilos a la luna de miel, no era gran problema.

Viendo que Jake no contestaba, le marque a Leah y después de tres intentos me di por vencida, tendría que almorzar sola.

Pensando en los últimos detalles que quedaban para la boda, camine hasta un café-bar que estaba un poco retirado de mi recorrido diario, mas iba a el siempre que terminaban los certámenes.

_En un bar de mi barrio que no quiero recordar,  
Vi a mi novio besando a mi amiga,  
El dolor de saborear veneno tan letal  
Perder tiempo en dos seres que quería_

_Y con mis ojos logro ver un cuento de papel  
Mi reina decías, yo te creí  
La reina de nada, es lo que fui  
Absurda cenicienta, así me sentí  
Perdida en un cuento real  
Cómo puede ser  
_

Nunca espere ver a Leah en aquel lugar estaba con un chico al que solo le podía ver la espalda, pero ella se veía triste, casi a punto de llorar. Me preocupo verla en ese estado, pero no quería interrumpir, mas, cuando había decidido no entrar, aquel chico se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a abrasarla, era Jacob, mi Jacob, abrazando a Leah, no entendía que podía afectar tanto a Leah como para que Jake la abrazara.

Ellos nunca han sido tan cercanos, o eso era lo que creía. Ya que Jacob estaba besándola firmemente y ella respondía de igual manera.

No se cuando ni como pero de algún modo llegue a un parque. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo llegaron tan bajo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Con cada pregunta volvía a mi mente la imagen de los dos en aquel bar y, sentía que mi corazón se partía cada vez en mil pegasos.

Quería olvidar…

Quería desaparecer…

Quería no haber estado en aquel lugar…

Quería no verlos nunca más.

Me sentía traicionada, se habían reído de mí en mi cara y quizás por cuanto tiempo, más no permitiría que continuaran viéndome la cara, nunca más.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegue al departamento la cena era a las ocho, lo que me daba una hora para recoger lo necesario, para marcharme de aquel lugar. Cuando termine de empacar mis cosas y estaban en el auto esperado subí al apartamento por la ultima foto de mis padres con vida.

-¡Amor ya llegue!- cínico de ¡aggg!

-¿Mi reina donde estas?- mi reina, seguro… soy una absurda cenicienta, nunca una reina

-Mi reina, ¿Qué haces? ¿no estas lista para la cena?

-Que cena, ni que cena.

-Bells que tienes, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Pasa que quiero que me digas que ahí entre tú y Leah!

-**…**

_Repetidamente te pedí  
Más de una explicación  
Estás loca eso me decías  
Hoy volví a creer este cuento de papel  
Y alejarme de esas tonterías_

_Y con mis manos romperé  
el cuento de papel  
Mi reina decías yo te creí  
La reina de nada es lo que fui  
Absurda cenicienta  
Así me sentí  
Perdida en un cuento real  
Cómo puede ser_

¡Vamos contesta!

-No pasa nada, ella es tu amiga, nada más.

-Nada más…, pues déjame decirte que se te acabo el juego… ¿ase cuento te enredas con esa?

-Estas loca, el estrés de la boda te tiene mal.

-¿Estrés? ¿boda? ¿Cuál boda Jacob? Te vi con ella, los vi besándose.- la cara de horror que puso dejaba en claro que no esperaba esto

-Se acabo Jacob. Si querías andar revolcándote con otra habría entendido que termináramos, mas la traición de ambos nunca, escúchame bien, nunca se las voy a perdonar.-

-Adiós Jacob- dije acercándome a el para entregarle el anillo que me había dado –y espero no verte nunca mas en mi vida, ni a ti ni a Leah.- y salí de aquel apartamento donde quedaban enterados todos los recuerdos y anhelos que compartimos.

Merezco ser feliz, y voy a luchar por eso, esta absurda cenicienta no se dejaría pasar a llevar nunca más, este dolor nunca más lo volvería a vivir.

Y con esa convicción arranque el auto hacia un nuevo comienzo, en una nueva ciudad y universidad. Apartada de todos aquellos que se rieron de mi.

Todo esto se acabo.

_Repentinamente recordé que quise ser feliz  
Ay dolor amor dolor, dolor no vuelvas más  
Venceré robaré mi cuento de papel_

_Mi reina decías, yo te creí  
La reina de nada es lo que fui  
Absurda cenicienta  
Así me sentí, perdida en cuento real  
Oh, mi reina decías yo te creí  
la reina de nada es lo que fui  
absurda cenicienta  
así me sentí  
perdida en un cuento real  
esto se acabó._

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos ustedes que disfrutan del placer que nos da la lectura.

Aquí estoy nuevamente.

Primero que todo pido disculpas por tener un poco despreocupados mis otros dos Finc, mas este día esta lleno de sorpresas, ya que en un par de horas veran publicados un nuevo capitulo en ambas historias así que esten pendientes que se bienen grandes acontecimientos.

En segundo lugar espero que les aya gustado esta historia que esta basada en la canción _**ABSURDA CENICIENTA **__de __**CHENOVA**_

Y como dije nos leemos pronto ^^

Kendra_  
_


End file.
